


Always Been You

by Vedettal



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Chuck joins the army, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Underage Sex, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck grows up having sex with his dad, meaningless and emotionless sex. At least that's what Herc always told himself. Except maybe he wants more? Maybe Chuck does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a purely fictional piece of work. I do not condone underage or dubious or non-consensual sex of any sorts. If you do not enjoy reading these sort of things, please click away now. If not, enjoy.
> 
> Beta'd by my awesome [baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_wisp). Love you!

Herc knew he was fucked the first time he came inside his own son.

Chuck was fifteen and Angela had dropped the boy off with him for the weekend as she went out of town for her sister’s wedding. Not two hours in, the sly bastard had stripped down to his undies that were one size too small, no shirt, and was parading all but naked around the house.

Granted it had been a very warm weekend and Herc  hadn’t turned the air conditioning on just yet , but still he couldn’t help but think the sprog was up to something.

He was right.

More than  once , Herc had caught his son ’s ass up in the air on the couch, adjusting himself when he thought Herc was n’t looking, and  he’d even walked in on Chuck jerking off . He held strong, though, excusing it to himself as a teenage boy’s hormones, and Chuck not getting enough freedom to do so since he lived with his mom most of the time.

At least Herc did until the last Sunday before Angela came back.

He had fallen asleep on the couch in just a tank top and sweats, the AC finally turned on to give them some reprieve from the heat. Sometime in the late afternoon he had awoken  to pleasure. He moaned, involuntarily rocking his hips up into that wet heat, before he realized that it shouldn’t be happening. Groaning, he looked down, only to find Chuck between his legs, sucking and lapping at his cock like he was hungry for it.

Sheer panic bolted through Herc’s chest as he jerked up on his elbow , nearly knocking Chuck backwards off the couch – though not before he gave out another throaty groan.

“W-what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Herc  demanded, his voice still muddled but getting sharp with alarm.

Instead of answering, Chuck, the fucking bastard, just gave him a stupid grin and leaned back down to swallow his cock down. With a cry of both shock and pleasure, Herc  tried to wrap his head around what the hell was happening to him.

_ And how the fuck did Chuck know  _ _ how _ _ to suck a cock this well? _

“C-Chuck!” Herc shouted, his fingers weakly gripping at his boy’s shoulder and doing a pathetic job at pushing him off. “Stop… You can’t… ahhh… I’m-I’m your father.”

He was almost disappointed when Chuck actually let off for a moment to answer.

“That’s what makes it hotter, daddy,”  he said, and  immediately sucked him back down.

Herc  moaned so loud he  was sure the neighbors must have heard. Thank Christ they didn’t and no one came to check on him. Or maybe he should be cursing the Devil, seeing as how he was going to be sent to the deepest pits of hell after today.

So he gave up trying to rationalize it, especially not when his own son was sucking on the same cock that made him like his life depended on it.  His fingers shifted from feebly grasping Chuck on the shoulder to tangling in his hair to hold him there.

Not that the kid was planning to leave anytime soon.

Chuck gave him the first blowie he had in months, and Herc returned the favor by cumming down his boy’s throat and all over his pretty,  swollen  red lips. He watched with  guilty satisfaction and heat in his belly as Chuck licked and swallowed every last drop like he had just tasted ice cream for the first time. The boy even had the manners to gently clean the few drops left from Herc’s slit.

Herc was speechless but Chuck spoke enough for the both of them, maneuvering up and planting a soft kiss on his lips -- which Herc returned of course -- and telling him how hot that was and how he had wanted to do that forever ago.

With a disbelieving sigh, Herc snuggled Chuck close to his chest and gave him a little kiss on the top of his head as his own brain was still in the process of trying to handle what the fuck he had just gotten himself into.

And Chuck was all too smug about it.

Later that day, Herc fucked his kid in his own bed, working him open and applying more than enough lube before sinking himself in that tight, hot hole and fucking his own cum into Chuck along with a deep, passionate kiss as he did.

Angela had picked him up that night, commenting on why Chuck was walking funny, and all Herc could do was fight back a shameful creeping blush on his neck as Chuck fabricated some excuse about exercising wrong.

Herc groaned internally.

 

-

 

The tradition continued for a while: Chuck visiting for a few days or a week at a time, flaunting his bare skin and ass for Herc to see, and ultimately ending with Herc’s cock down his boy’s throat or a load deep inside the boy’s ass. Once the sprog had the balls to give him a blow when he was on the phone with Angie about how her plans got delayed and she needed Herc to watch Chuck for one more day.

Needless to say, the kid ended up bent over the kitchen table, and Herc made sure he wasn’t going to be walking until the very next day at least.

He felt shameful and guilty about their relationship many times, but had no immediate intentions to put an end to things, as fucked up as that was. Herc  loves  his kid. He  loves Chuck more than anything in the world.  He’d give him anything.

And it’s wasn’t like he and Angie hated each other. They  had fell out of love and separated on good terms, still agreeing that they would both take care of Chuck the best they could. They had just never finalized the divorce papers, with how busy Angela was with her work and taking care of Chuck, and Herc often being away  on business with the RAAF, or with his old friend Stacker.

They were technically still married but certainly not together.

Herc was fairly confident she was seeing someone too. Not that he fault her for it. It had been after they moved out and whatever she needed to be happy was fine with him.

He just  hoped  she would never find out that he was finding happiness in their own son’s ass.

 

-

 

For three years Herc fucked his boy and  emptied  his balls inside him each and every time Chuck came to visit.  On Chuck’s eighteenth birthday, though, the boy  announced he had decided to join the armed forces. Herc was both sadden ed and relieved to hear the news, not sure what that meant for their relationship and future, if they had any to begin with.

That night Herc laid his boy down, the last time for a long while, and kissed him into the mattress, stroking his sides and cheeks slowly before rocking into  Chuck until they were both panting and cumming in unison.

Nothing was said about how Chuck’s leaving would affect them, as if they both already knew the answer to that unspoken question.

Herc was conflicted but he held his tongue.

And that night they made love four times.

 

-

 

It was almost four years later that Herc would see Chuck  one on one again.  They had meet-ups around Angela and family for holidays, but they hadn’t been alone properly, except a passing in the hallway or a moment alone in the kitchen around the coffee pot.

Seven years after they’d started, almost to the day, he had received a text from Chuck asking for a ride from the city airport, no other explanation given. Herc didn’t ask for one as he pocketed his keys and drove straight to the airport to pick up his son.

When he arrived Chuck was  standing at the curb wearing an oversized jacket  with a large duffel bag in each arms, which he dropped to the ground the moment he spotted Herc ’s ute pulling up. Herc got out, mostly meaning to pull Chuck into a little hug before he grabbed his things, but he couldn’t stop himself from squeezing him harder, realizing how long it had been since the last time he’d seen him.  Herc was surprised how much he had missed his boy  after six months , holding onto the kid until Chuck grunted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

“Sorry sprog,” he said gruffly, picking up one of  Chuck’s bag ’s and throwing it into the back, enjoying the idea that his son was finally back with him. The car ride was filled with Chuck’s story about his time in the military, the people he met and everything he had done  since the last time he’d seen Herc.

Unsurprisingly, Chuck had less field work than Herc did when he was his age, and more with the machines and engines. The kid always did have a gift for machinery.

And in the midst of his stories, Chuck managed to sneak in a question of how life was treating his old man.

Herc shrugged. “Not as eventful as yours, sprog. A lot of conferences that you would have fallen asleep at. Too many hours spent in front of the telly on the couch.”

Chuck laughed, cocking his signature grin before speaking again. “How about mom? How’s she doing?”

“You haven’t spoken to her yet?”

“Naw. Texted you first.”

He should not have been as proud as he was in that moment.

“She’s alright. We got the divorce papers finished, and she and Mark are still seeing each other,” Herc told him matter-of-factly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Chuck pausing for a moment before easing back into his seat. “Oh, yeah? You a free bird now, old man? Gonna find someone to settle down with again?”

Herc snorted, shifting in his seat before turning to shoot back a small smirk at his boy. “Who’s gonna love an old man like me?”

There was only a small chuckle on Chuck’s side and a shaking of his head as they drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When they were home Herc carried Chuck’s bags in and offered him his bed as he took the couch, unsure of how Chuck wanted to proceed with things.

He hadn’t a clue if Chuck wanted to start things back up again, or if he had forgotten everything that occurred between them like it was a bad nightmare. Herc wasn’t sure which he preferred, or which would be better for either of them.

After dinner – Herc had whipped up some quick eggs and mashed potatoes for them – Chuck had excused himself to the shower as Herc sat in his bed, thinking about nights long passed and preparing for his temporary stay in his living room couch.

It seemed like he was lost in a trance of thoughts for longer than he thought because Chuck appeared in the doorway before he had even finished, butt naked and with an expression on his face that reminded Herc of the first time he held the kid in his arms, so innocent and pure.

Course that changed immediately when he noticed his dad was staring at him, and he took a step forward.

“Like what you see, old man?”

Herc meant to snort or wave the kid away, but he did neither, instead his eyes remained fixed on Chuck’s body. His once small, lean boy was now tall and strong, almost like his dad. Thick muscle corded his arms and chest, abs that could put Herc’s to shame, and legs that did not betrayed just how much he ran while away.

Chuck seemed to notice how transfixed his dad was as he climbed into bed, straddling Herc’s lap like he was a little kid. Which he was not, and Herc grunted with slight discomfort but stead ied  himself as he wrapped both arms around his son, one finger stroking down the spine of Chuck’s back.

“Aren’t you a little too big to be sitting in daddy’s lap?” Herc asked in a grunt, licking his lips as his soft cock started to stir with interest.

“Aren’t you a little old to be blushing, old man?” Chuck snarked back with a playful grin that made Herc chuckle before he surged forward for a kiss.

Not even embarrassed in the slightest, Herc fell back on the bed as his mouth parted and he tasted Chuck on his tongue. Hands went seeking on Herc’s chest, pushing his shirt up and playing with his pecs, getting Herc hard in a matter of moments.

They kissed, sloppy and wet, the both of them moaning into the other’s mouth as they grinded their crotches together desperately. It wasn’t until Chuck’s hand fumbled with his zipper and snaked into his trousers to cup at his cock did Herc made a sort of growling noise and attempted to flip Chuck over.

But to his surprise, Chuck held firm, refusing to budge as he grinned and pulled Herc’s cock out, closing one large hand around the girth and stroking slowly, thumbing the head teasingly.

“Relax, daddy. I still know what I’m doing,” Chuck all but purred as he gently lifted himself off and knelt down on the ground and between Herc’s legs. Without hesitation, Chuck  wrapped his lips around the head and sucked feverishly.

“Nnnng,” Herc groaned, eyes rolling back for a second as he grabbed onto the side of Chuck’s head with both hands, hips gently rolling up, seeking that warmth. “Still got a mouth to kill for…”

“And it’s all yours, daddy,” Chuck replied when he was given the chance, spit and precum smeared and dripping down the corner of his mouth. The sight was deliciously sinful, if Herc had chanced an opportunity to look, but he was lost in a haze of pleasure.

He did offer up a low, possessive growl, however, to the thought of having Chuck to himself. Grasping firmly at Chuck’s head, he buried himself in Chuck’s throat until he felt the spasm of muscles tight around his cock and heard Chuck gagging.

“That so, boy?” Herc asked in a low husky voice, allowing Chuck time to catch his breath.

“A-always, daddy.” Was the answer he got back before Herc was fucking back into his mouth again. He didn’t for long, though. He wanted something more. “Up. Now. Wanna see you riding my cock.”

Chuck smirked and climbed back onto the bed. “I was already planning to do that.”

“Less talking, more moving,” Herc grunted,  stripping off his clothes and throwing them over the side of the bed, watching as Chuck hovered over his hips. Herc had to fight back the urge to just pull Chuck down and impale him on his cock, lube or no lube. “Wait. There’s some lube in the- Ahh fuck!”

Before he finished his sentence, Chuck sank his entire weight down on Herc’s body, ass swallowing his cock so perfectly.

Herc cursed, blinking rapidly,  trying to find words.  “C-Chuck, wait! You can’t, not without –“

Chuck paid him no attention as he fucked himself on Herc’s thick cock, burying himself to the hilt with each bounce. Herc’s head flew back with a moan of pleasure and it took him a minute to realize that there was no difficulty or friction as Chuck rode him like the slut he was.

Herc groaned. The kid had already prepped himself earlier.

There was something so hot about watching his own son, all grown up, and more than an adult in anyone’s eyes, ride his daddy’s cock like the teenage boy he once was. The hard muscles in Chuck’s stomach  flexed as he moaned in pure ecstasy each time his prostate was hit,  hands reaching out and playing with his daddy’s chest like he had so many years ago.

Chuck rode him until Herc was close. His hands flew out behind Chuck to grip his ass tightly as he thrusted upward, long and hard, his balls slapping against the kid’s ass as he emptied himself inside of him with a  desperate sound. 

It took him a moment to register that Chuck had  come  as well, spilling all over his belly and Herc’s chest. The boy was panting, chest heaving as he slowly managed to catch his breath. With a final grunt, Herc fucked his cock up a few more times just because he could, pushing his cum deeper inside Chuck’s walls.

The kid whimpered in response, body all but collapsing on top of Herc’s.

With a breathless chuckle, Herc slipped out of his son and rolled them over so that they were on their sides and Chuck was nuzzled into him. They exchanged a few long kisses before snuggling in gentle silence for a long while, both enjoying the warmth of the other.

It was almost ten minutes later when Herc had his thoughts back properly  enough to reluctantly ask the question that had been preying on him.

“Got any plans, kiddo?” Herc asked softly, glancing down at Chuck, who was lazily tracing circles on his chest. “Like what you’re gonna do now? Now that you’re back and all.”

Without missing a beat, Chuck spoke quickly. “Thinking about taking it easy. Find me somebody to settle down with. Y’know, shit like that.”

Herc huffed and half-snorted, though his heart was beating quicker. “Yeah? Find yourself anybody yet?”

Chuck grinned. “Hell yeah. Hot daddy type. Recently single. One hell of a fucker. Awesome cock. And the size of those balls, let me tell ya, mate.”

He laughed, red creeping up the back of his neck. “Fucking hell, kid. Trying to kill me, aren’t ya?”

“Oi. If I do, who’s gonna fuck me then?”

They both laughed a moment, before the sound tapered off into silence . Herc’s heart refus ed to settle and his brain denying him any peace. Eventually, he sighed and lifted Chuck’s head up to meet his eyes.

“Chuck… I… You know I’m your dad, right?”

“No shit, old man.”

He held back the need to scold him. “Then you know this is wrong, and… You’re a young, attractive guy. Could probably land any guy or gal you wanted. Don’t need to be tied down to an old bastard like me.”

Herc felt like he had said something wrong, like he had made their fucked up relationship even more  twisted , because Chuck went silent for a long while. A frown spread across his lips and Herc immediately regretted asking him anything.

Right as he was about to ask the kid if he was alright, though, Chuck spoke up.

“Oi. Don’t be a fucking idiot. I know what I want, dad. I want you. It’s… always been you. Yeah, shit, it’s kind of really wrong and fucked up but I don’t really care. Not really. I’m gonna grow old with you and watch you grow into an old fart, more than you already are.”

Herc frowned but inside his chest, a wave of relief washed over him and he felt warm and pleased. “Oi, watch your mouth, kiddo. Can still give you a spanking if I wanted.”

“Try and watch how fast I leave you, old man.”

He smiled genuinely and pulled Chuck even closer, one hand reaching around to slap his ass playfully. “Not going anywhere, sprog. You’re mine now.”

Chuck began to squirm and struggle in his arms as Herc laughed and rolled so he was on top of the boy, pinning his arms above his head.

“Still stronger than you, kiddo,” Herc teased and watched with amusement as Chuck bucked in vain against his restraints. “Could definitely get used to this.”

“Fuck you.”

“Naw. I’ll be doing the fucking here.” Herc smirked and leaned down to kiss him possessively until Chuck was whining and thrashing about.

“D-daddy…”

“Hmm?”

“I-I love you…”

It was soft and quiet and Herc almost missed it, but he didn’t. It made him smile and his stomach warm with a need. He gave Chuck another kiss, slower this time.

“I love you too, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of another thing I read on a different website and it gave me some inspiration. Hope you guys liked. Also yes I know it's been forever. I am sorry. I am a terrible person.


End file.
